What If?
by Poliwhirl42
Summary: There's always room for silent questions, unvoiced speculations. Oneshot. Sommeliershipping.


I lay in the dark, replaying your vicious words in my head over and over again. Lies, all lies! The bond I share with my precieuse Oshawott is just fine and I don't need your worthless commentary to tell me otherwise! I'll show you. Every Stoutland has its day.

_What if_…I…I became even better at what you do?!

* * *

The bright colors of Pansage's Solar Beam rush through my brain as I close my eyes and think of our battle. It was a battle most bitter, although one I can't seem to wrap my head around. You're stubborn, immature, naïve. I was just trying to offer my guidance in your first gym battle long ago. I can't believe you've come all this way just to want to prove yourself to me.

_What if_ you follow through with your rather…hasty decision? Is this what you really want?

* * *

I knew you would be here. I figured I would lose in the first round, to that idiot. What I _didn't_ know is that our "Connoisseur Battle" would mean so much to me.

_What if_ your admittedly comforting words actually paid off someday?

* * *

I can't help but chuckle at your futile attempt to disguise yourself as a self-renowned S-Class Connoisseur. I know you want to help, but you need patience. You can't base every evaluation off physical, obvious evidence. You need a logical strategy.

_What if_ Mr. Hatterly's butler hadn't escorted you out? I wonder…would you have stayed and watched my battle?

* * *

From the other side of the hallway, I watch that connard Ricard Nouveau give you a much-deserving sneer as he passes you by. You seem frustrated and très displeased at first- much to my satisfaction- though, you politely smile afterwards, refusing to give him the reaction he wants. Pah. I almost thought you would've acted differently, rather than the usual sickeningly sweet façade you put on for everyone.

_What if_ you had punched him in the face?

* * *

I had the good fortune of running into you today at the dining hall! As we ordered our lunch selections from the main vendor, I couldn't help but overhear your brief conversation with a fellow C-Class. You didn't seem yourself. You were talking about how beautiful Diantha, the gorgeously fabulous actress and Champion, is, and how you wish to be as attractive as she someday. Why would you say such a thing?

_What if_ you stopped comparing yourself to others, and focused on your own appeal?

* * *

Carefully hidden inside the hallway, I peer into the library, watching as you reach to adjust your reading glasses and turn the next page. As you skim the page, your lips parted ever-so-slightly in deep concentration, my fists clench at the thought of you wasting all your precious time reading such nonsense.

_What if_ you did something else with your time for once?! Like talk to me?!

….Ignore that last part, s'il vous plait.

* * *

I pass by your study hall on my way to the dining hall, and see you glaring at your book. Why don't you just open it up and read? As a book connoisseur, I can tell you most of what I've learned comes from words and pictures, and all of the wonderful combinations of the two! You'll be surprised how brighter the world will seem, unconstrained by your own blind definition of what it means to be a Pokemon Connoisseur.

_What if_ you just looked up, and asked me for some assistance?

* * *

Smoke billows from the pan, and I sigh and surrender to the fact that I'll never be a decent chef. I tried making one of those delicious-looking recipes you posted to your blog (w-which I totally don't follow, because why would I?!)- and utterly failed. Look at this mess of burnt vegetables and mushy rice!

_What if_ you were beside me right now? _What if_ we cooked together…just once? I don't doubt you could teach me how to prepare a few five-star meals here and there, and then maybe I could-

-Erk- what am I saying?! Your gym's food probably tastes like Pokemon manure!

* * *

Your silverware clinks gently against your plate, faintly signaling that lunch is complete and your appetite has been satisfied. Across the table, Cress tells a joke- probably something I've heard more than ten times already- and you laugh delicately, genuinely, a bright smile lighting up your usually callous features. You seem to enjoy his company. So much so, that I've been seeing you more frequently than usual, outside of our daily run-ins at the academy…

_What if I'd_ prepared lunch for you, instead of Cress?

* * *

Chili's snuggled next to me on the sofa, whispering a stupide joke into my ear and making me laugh. I hear you amble into the living room and linger by the wall for a second, to catch a glimpse of the culinary program we're watching. You awkwardly stand there like the dolt you are, and I almost laugh at how pathetic you look, until I see your eyes casually flick over to me and your lips press together in a thin, uncertain line. You're thinking about something…but…but I can't tell what's on your mind. After a few minutes or so, you politely excuse yourself and head up to bed.

_What if_ you'd come right out and put those thoughts into words?

* * *

We ran into each other at Castelia Park the other day. Your curls were scraped back- the first I've ever seen your hair that way- your sundress flowing around your petite frame, dotted with cherry prints. As I take out my signature PokéKibble and release my pokemon from their balls, I can't help but look over to you as they feast, seeing you give a macaron to Stoutland and pet him affectionately. You smile and reach closer, whispering some encouraging words into his ear, and he yelps and nods determinedly. Perhaps you're planning to use him for the next tournament- there's no harm done in using the same recipe over again! Regardless, it's a refreshing experience watching you act with such a gentle and authentic flavor.

_What if_ you _always_ showed this side of you?

* * *

It's a très important day at the Pokemon Connoisseur Academy- the day incoming S-Class Connoisseurs get their new badges. You're one of the first on line- not surprisingly- and your dorky grin is embarrassing to watch. As you step up to President Poltiere and finally receive your badge and an accompanying handshake, the entire academy offers their proud applause, and I bubble with rage, wondering how an imbécile like you could've ever landed such a position…

…_What if_ we switched places? Pretty please?

* * *

You're giving your mid-term evaluation today. Some of the high-standing A- and S-Class Connoisseurs have been invited to watch and optionally offer their commentary. I can see the nervousness etched in your face, but you've studied long and hard for this day and I hope you don't let your emotions get the best of you. As the selected participant- a young girl from Striaton City and her freshly-caught Patrat- wait eagerly to hear your words, you begin, and though you're shaky at first, you gain some confidence and your sentences become more eloquent, your advice for a beginning trainer comforting and sweet.

Once you say their compatibility is sublime, the girl's chest rises and falls with relief and excitement, and she captures her Patrat in an affectionate embrace. You stand back, proud of your work, and then glance up at President Poltiere with apprehension. It takes a few grueling moments, but finally he stares straight into your eyes and offers his nod of approval. I notice you exhale and unclench your fists as the remaining connoisseurs and I clap, and once everyone begins to clear out, you look over at me, and to my great surprise- give me a sheepish grin. I smile back, and nod approvingly, silently signaling a job well done.

You have such potential, Burgundy. I've always known it.

_What if_ I took you as my apprentice someday?

* * *

It's just about midnight, and you offer to drive me home since it's pouring outside. We put on the radio and laugh and joke the entire way, and for once, I feel like I have someone who completely understands me. I never thought in my wildest dreams that person would be _you_, you bête.

We pull up to my apartment, and I thank you for the kind gesture, and you nod and gaze at me for some time, and I can't help but gaze back, and…and my mind starts to wander…

I wonder what it would be like if you just leaned over and…k-kissed me, right now. Your lips, passionate and hungry, moving skillfully against mine, your arms holding me close. I wonder how you would taste, how your cool breath would feel against my skin when we'd part.

_What if _you…..

…ATTENDS UN PEU! Forget I said any of that drivel! NONE of it is true in the slightest! Stupide hormones. Urgh. Merde.

I frown and huff and get out of the car as fast as I can.

* * *

I've been requested to do an evaluation for a new trainer in Humilau City. After my concluding statement is complete, and the boy and his Pidove are happy they've been considered a perfect match, I walk along the shoreline, remembering the few days I spent here with Ash and Iris.

I take a break from my leisurely walk to relax on the sand, absorbing how radiant the sky looks at this time of the evening. Reds, oranges and pinks spill from the sun's core and paint the sky, until it sinks deeper and deeper and is soon replaced by the glittering stars and moon.

_What if_ you were here, watching this gorgeous spectacle with me?

* * *

I'm looking down from my apartment window, and see a celebration happening at Central Plaza.

Oh joy, it's a wedding.

I must admit, the bride looks très belle in her white gown and trailing veil, a bouquet of colorful summer flowers in her grasp. Her husband-to-be looks proud and handsome as well, and as much as I want to sigh and scoff at them and yell out the window that love isn't what it's cracked up to be, I can't help but wonder…

…._what if_…..you and I…

Never mind. Forget it.

I shut the window and cross my arms, also shutting out fantasies I know will never come true.

* * *

I've brought you with me on a trip to Kalos- an exclusive trip that only the finest of connoisseurs are admitted to! But you, as my new apprentice, are an exception. You're always talking about how grand and magnificent this region is, and what kind of connoisseur would I be if I didn't allow you to partake in its beauty?

We're about three days in- we've eaten delicious foods, seen the sights and shops in Lumiose City, and encountered all sorts of Pokemon we've never seen in person before! But today, we've taken a break from our hectic schedule, and are sitting on a bench, just outside of Café Soleil.

Across the way, a young man and woman are making small talk, the man looking strangely jittery. After a few minutes go by or so, he slowly reaches into his jacket pocket with shaky hands, and my former confusion is immediately quelled, for I know exactly what he is about to do.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see your eyes widen and mouth hang open, just a bit.

The woman stops chattering as soon as she sees the subject of her affection get down on one knee. With a crooked smile, the man begins to speak the question that could only determine two life-changing outcomes.

It takes a short moment, but the woman, flushed and starry-eyed, gives the answer he'd probably been seeking for quite awhile now, and throws her arms around him as they both laugh. A small group of onlookers gathers, ogling and clapping at the unexpected occasion.

I subconsciously turn to you, and find you looking at me. Your lips form a wry smile, and a spot of color involuntarily rises to your cheeks, but you quickly catch yourself and turn away, sporting your usual frown once again.

I sigh inwardly and look back at the happy couple, and a question I hadn't been expecting to pop up arises in my mind…

_What if_ you said yes?


End file.
